


Al-Tajaaeed - Wrinkles

by Mini_Goat



Series: SGC Episode outtakes [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s01e11 The Torment of Tantalus, Inappropriate Humor, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20476154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat
Summary: Shortly after The Torment of Tantalus SG1 discovers they don’t ever want to be greeted by a nude old man prone to hugging ever again.





	Al-Tajaaeed - Wrinkles

**Al-Tajaaeed - Wrinkles**

“I have a confession.” Daniel admitted.

“What’s that Daniel?” Sam asked him.

“I had no idea how weird old people looked with no cloths on.” Daniel shuddered at the memory of Ernest hugging him and Sam bit her lip trying not to laugh.

“Indeed Daniel Jackson. I found Ernest Littlefield’s nude body most disturbing.” Teal’c agreed.

Jack came to the table carrying a try of mostly deserts. He sat down next to Sam and handed her a blue Jello. “They put more out.” He explained.

“Thank you sir.” She said with obvious pleasure that he both remembered she liked blue Jello and that he thought to get her one once the fresh batch was out as they had been out when she grabbed her meal. Colonel O’Neill was a very thoughtful man without realizing it she noted.

“So what’s the discussion campers? By chance is it why doesn’t Daniel follow orders and almost get me killed?”

Daniel blushed “It was important Jack.” He insisted as Jack passed him a slice of apple pie covered in cheddar cheese.

“Not as important as not being _dead_ Daniel.” Jack told him pointedly and handed Teal’c a carton of chunky monkey ice cream and a spoon. He still had a slice of chocolate cake and a slice of cherry pie plus a cup of coffee.

“Hungry sir?” Sam asked him.

“Starving.” He shoveled a large mouthful of cake in. “I also never _ever_ want to be hugged by a naked little old man ever again.” Jack shuddered. “Trying to get that mental image out of my head.” He admitted.

Sam chuckled.

“How did you manage to be the only one he didn’t hug Carter.” Jack groused.

“Evasive maneuvers sir.” She said smugly.

Jack shuddered again and Daniel gave him a sympathetic look. “so… wrinkly.” He said under his breath and somehow Sam didn’t think he meant just Ernest’s arms and legs.

“I wish to never experience such a thing again O’Neill.” Teal’c said somberly.

“I think we can all agree on that. Lets just eat our snack and all pretend none of this ever happened. In fact, lets never speak of this again.”

“Agreed.”

“Yes.”

“I concur.”

“Great. Lets talk about… anything else.” Jack said and pointedly shoveled more cake in his mouth.


End file.
